hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Aisa
Aisa (Chinese: 愛紗; pinyin: Ài Shā) was a Japanese girl, who went to Taiwan to find her grandmother. In Taiwan, she stayed with her friend and former classmate, Mai. Aisa later befriended F4 member Mei Zuo. Biography Early life She was born an only child to her parents in Japan. Her father died at some point. Aisa was fond of her grandmother, who lived in Taiwan. She met her friend, Mai, in high school Life in Taiwan After her mother decided to remarry, Aisa left Japan to go to Taiwan to live with her grandmother. She had not seen her for a long time and was unable to find her at her home. One day, two girls approached her and taught her how to pickpocket to survive. Aisa later ran into her old friend, Mai. She offered Aisa a place to stay, but only if she stopped pick-pocketing.Episode 1, Meteor Rain Meeting Mei Zuo Aisa pickpocketed a man, later identified as Mei Zuo, in order to pay rent and purchase food. Mai chatised her for breaking her promise, but accepted the money after seeing how much there was. The next day, she was corned by Mei Zuo, who threatened to take her to the police. Aisa told him a lie about stealing for a sick relative, even going as far as taking him to the hospital to see said relative. Her lie was incredibly convincing and Mei Zuo ended up giving her some more money. Mei Zuo inevitably found out the truth. Upon confronting Aisa, she finally revealed her real story of woe. He then promised to help her find her grandmother. Later, Aisa asked Mei Zuo to enter a dance contest with her, hoping her grandmother might see it on TV. Meanwhile, Aisa began working at a retail store. She was accused of stealing after a customer's wallet went missing. Aisa was fired and taken to jail. Mei Zuo bailed her out later that night. Over the next several days, the pair practiced their routine and spent much of their time together. One night, Mei Zuo revealed that her grandmother had passed away, which devastated Aisa. At her apartment, they found her mother waiting for her. She asked Aisa to return to Japan with her, also promising to not remarry if she did not approve. After hearing this, Aisa embraced her mother. The mother and daughter later danced together at the contest. Before leaving, Aisa said goodbye to Mai and Mei Zuo. She was particularly reluctant to leave Mei Zuo, who she kissed after returning his wallet. Physical appearance She had long, brown hair that had a red tint to it. Her bangs were just long enough to cover her eyebrows. Aisa had a round face, and bright, brown eyes. Her clothes were mostly fun and casual. Jeans were a staple of her wardrobe. Aisa also had pierced ears. Personality and traits Aisa was a naive girl with a thin view on right-and-wrong. She had a talent for pickpocketing and lying. Despite knowing these thing were wrong, it did not stop her from doing it when the situation called for it. Nevertheless, Aisa was a cheerful and caring person. She feed stray dogs, though she did not usually have enough food for herself. Aisa spoke Japanese and Mandarin fluently. Behind the scenes *Aisa is an original character portrayed by Aisa Senda in two episodes of Meteor Rain (2001). *Prior to appearing in Meteor Rain, Aisa and Mai Sato had a cameo appearance in an episode of Meteor Garden (2001). Appearances References Category:A to Z Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Meteor Garden Category:Meteor Garden characters Category:Original characters